1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone connector in which a pin insert is incorporated into a connector case, and to a microphone with the same, wherein the structure of the microphone connector is designed so as to be able to reduce the decentering between the connector case and the pin insert.
2. Related Background of the Invention
The sound signals electroacoustically transduced by a microphone are output from a microphone body to the outside via a shielded balanced cable. The microphone and the shielded balanced cable can be attached and detached to/form each other via a three-pin type microphone connector, for example. As the microphone connector, for example, a standardized one, such as the connector defined by EIAJ RC-5236 “a latch-lock round connector for an audio system” is typically used.
The microphone side connector of the above-described standardized microphone connector is a male connector, wherein a pin insert is arranged in the connector case, and the pin insert and the connector case are connected to each other with a screw. FIG. 7 shows the example, wherein reference numeral 1 represents a connector case, reference numeral 5; a pin insert, and reference numeral 10; a screw, respectively. The connector case 1 is formed in such a shape that a portion corresponding to the bottom of a closed-end cylindrical metal case is punched to form a circular window hole 2 and also form an inward flange 4 around the window hole 2. The inward flange 4 forming end of the connector case 1 is connected to, for example, the rear end of a non-illustrated microphone. On the peripheral wall of the connector case 1, there is formed a round hole 3 for inserting a screwdriver for rotating a screw 10.
The pin insert 5 is inserted into the connector case 1. The pin insert 5 comprises a base 6 made of an insulating material, e.g., a molding resin, and connector pins 8, 9 that pass through the base 6 in the thickness direction and are integrally provided with the base 6. The base 6 is formed in such a cylindrical shape that the outer periphery thereof is along the inner periphery of the connector case 1 and a screw hole 7 is formed from the outer peripheral surface toward the center in the radial direction. Although two connector pins 8, 9 are illustrated in FIG. 7, there is provided another non-illustrated connector pin. The base 6 is located deep inside the connector case 1, i.e., in a position adjacent to the inward flange 4, and the screw 10 screwed into the screw hole 7 and the round hole 3 of the connector case 1 have a positional relationship corresponding to each other, so that a screwdriver can be inserted from the round hole 3 of the connector case 1 to rotate the screw 10. The screw 10 projects from the outer peripheral surface of the base 6 radially outwardly and a portion corresponding to the shoulder of the screw 10 is in contact with the inner peripheral surface of the connector case 1, and the outer peripheral portion on the opposite side of the insert portion of the screw 10 of the base 6 is pressed against the inner peripheral surface of the connector case 1, whereby the pin insert 5 is fixed in the connector case 1.
Three connector pins including the connector pins 8, 9 pass through the base 6 in the thickness direction, one end thereof (right end in FIG. 7) extends substantially parallel to the axis of the connector case 1 in the connector case 1, and the other end extends from the window hole 2 of the connector case 1 toward the outside of the connector case 1. The other ends of the three connector pins including the connector pins 8, 9 are electrically connected to a suitable circuit of the microphone such as a predetermined circuit pattern of a circuit board, for example. From the open end of the connector case 1, i.e., from the opposite side (right end in FIG. 7) of the side on which the base 6 is fixed, for example, a female connector provided at one end of a microphone cable is inserted, so that the above-described three connector pins fit into the electric contact points of the female connector to electrically connect the connectors to each other.